Anybody interview
by vastler75
Summary: Join me as i interview various char from various game.
1. Darth Vader

Diclamer: I do not own anything accept my OC

Diclamer: I do not own anything accept my OC

My first Fanfic, please forgive me if it stink

Today: Darth Vader

Cast: ( this guys or gals will not be interview)

Cameraman: Sora, Gintoki

Medic: Yukari Takeba, Konoka Konoe

Security: Lu Bu, Minato Arisato, Abarai Renji, Roronoa Zoro

Technician: Kururu, Chisame Hasegawa

--

Vast: hello Readers, welcome to todays Interview. Let's all well come Darth Asthma(Get Force Choke) I….mean….Darth…..Vader.

(Empire Strikes played)

Vader: (walks in and sit at the guest chair)

Vast: so how are you Skywalker

Vader: (heavy breath) fine thank U.

Vast: Okay here's the first Q, How cool is it to be in Soulcalibur 4?

Vader: (heavy breath) well…between 1 to 10 I said 10

Vast: but we also heard that you lost a fight with Mitsurugi

Vader: I did not

Vast: roll the clip

(clip rolling)

Vader: (heavy breath)

Mitsurugi: What the

Vader:(turn on his Lightsaber)

Mitsurugi:(take out his sword)

(17 seconds later)

(Vader lying on the ground)

Mitsurugi:(sweatdrop) well that was fast

(Clip end)

Vast:(holding his Laugh)

Vader: Why you little!!

Vast: alright next Q, why are you only on the PS3 while your Apprentice is on both console

Vader: well…let me show you this Clip

(clip rolling)

G.Lucas: so we put Vader on the PS3 and Yoda on the X-box 360

Namco Director: so is a deal

Yoda: Happy, I am

Vader: (heavy breath) hah nothing can beat that

Apprentice: Mr.Lucas, Here's your Donut

G.Lucas: My god this Donut is Great

Namco Director: Krispy kreme. Good choice my boy.

G,Lucas: as a thank you, How about you be in SC4

Apprentice: but…there's no Wii vers

Namco Director: don't worry, you'll be in both Console

Apprentice: YES!! Take that Link

(in Hyrule)

Link:(Sneeze) someone's talking about me

(Back at Namco HQ)

Yoda & Vader:(facepalm)

(clip ends)

Vast: Oooooooookay!

Vader: (heavy breath) Lucas loves Donut

Vast: why am I not surprise. Anyway, next Q how the hell do you go to the toilet in that suit of yours

Vader: (heavy breath) it has a build in toilet witch beep If nature calls

-beep-

Vast: you didn't just

Audience: EEEEEEW!!

Vast: I think I'm gonna be sick

Vader: well at least I'm relief

Vast: You are Evil you Batman rip-off

Vader: that's it(use Force lightning) feel the power of the dark side (heavy breath)

Vast: sorry I'm immune to electricity (Get Force Choke) But…..Not…..this….

Minato:(shoot a tranq gun at Vader)

Vader:(Drop to sleep)zzzzzzzzzz(gets drag out by Lu Bu)

Vast:(rubbing his neck) well that's all the time we have. Next interview is with the Soldier of Fortune, Solid Snake. And here for the closing song is Smash Mouth with Everyday Superhero

_Everyday superhero By Smash Mouth_

**Every morning I wake up just the same  
Another victim of ordinary fame  
I don't see myself as invincible  
It's not true at all**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

**Just a day job that's someone's gotta do  
It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you  
Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good  
Like anybody would**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

**I'm just like everybody else  
After all the hype it's hard to tell  
I keep my game face on so well**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**Trying to save the world  
I try to hide my true identity  
But no one knows it's only me**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am**

**I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero**

--

Okay…so how was it, sorry if it suck & short (I ran out of idea, I'll try to make it longer next time)

I like to thank Bardock92 for the nickname Darth Asthma & someone who wrote that Tekken interview that inspire me to make this (if you're reading this Thanks a bunch)

Anyway Review please

Next chap: Solid Snake.


	2. Solid Snake

Diclamer: I do not own anything accept my OC

Diclamer: I do not own anything accept my OC

Today's guest: Solid Snake

Cast: (this guys or gals will not be interview)

Cameraman: Sora, Gintoki

Medic: Yukari Takeba, Konoka Konoe

Security: Lu Bu, Minato Arisato, Abarai Renji, Roronoa Zoro

Technician: Kururu, Chisame Hasegawa

--

Vast: hello Readers, welcome to Anybody Interview. Todays guest is the Legendary Soldier….Solid Snake

(MGS theme plays)

Old Snake: (walks in & sit at guest chair)

Vast: Hey Snake your looking well…eh

Old Snake: are you trying to say I'm old.

Vast: eh….yep

Old Snake: well I got a surprise for you (takes off FaceCamo and revealed his real face)

Vast: wait, so you're not actually old

Snake: nope, that's just me in my FaceCamo.

Vast: so all this time I played MGS4 you were wearing a FaceCamo even in cutscene.

Snake: pretty much

Vast: okay then first Q, ever that FaceCamo mel-function?

Snake: don't remind me of that incident.

Vast: you meant this, roll the clip

Snake: Wha….

(Clip rolling)

(the clip shows Raging Raven Modeling in a sexy black lingerie modeling with the background written "for Vast")

Vast: KURURU NOT THAT ONE!!

Kururu: kukukukukukuku

Male pervert Audience: (Drool)

(Clip end)

Snake: why is she

Kazumi: VAST!!

Vast: Uh-oh!(runs of stage)KURURU ROLL THE CLIP.

Kazumi: You stupid cheating Bastard (runs after me)

(clip rolling)

(clip showing the Europe scene with Meryl on the station)

Snake: Old soldier never dies (chough)(his FaceCamo turns his face into a clown then a Duck then Wildmutt's face(Ben10 cameo))

Meryl: (starts Laughing uncontrollably)

H.Kojima: Cut

Snake: This thing's broken (FaceCamo still changing into Various faces until it stop on one face)

Everybody: (laugh like crazy)

Snake: What?

(Meryl hands him a mirror)

Snake: OMG! I look like…

(clip end)

Everyone in the studio: (laugh like crazy)

Snake: …..

Vast (off-screen): I'm sorry okay.

Kazumi (off-screen): okay then , I'll forgive you.

Vast(off screen): Thanks Kaz, I'll promise not to cheat on you again

(Both kiss)

Vast: (return on-screen) Next Q. How did you get in Brawl?

Snake: they invite me because they said I'm cool enough to join.

Vast: Oh really!!(Smirk) Roll the Clip

(Clip Rolling)

Snake: (Kneeling and Begging) OH PLEASE LET ME BE IN SUPER SMASH BROS.

Master Hand: For crying out loud Snake, we don't take 3rd party characters.

Snake: PLEASE MASTER HAND, I BEG U!

Master Hand: Alright, alright. If it will make you stop, I'll allow you to join

Snake: Yes!!

Master Hand: but NO guns, explosive are fine.

(Clip ends)

Everyone in the Studio: (laughing their guts out)

Snake: (hides face in shame)

Vast: Invited, eh…Snake

Snake: I'm gonna kill you

Vast: No chance in Hell

(in WWE HQ)

Vince McMahon: Hmm…I have a hunch someone just use my line.

(back at studio)

Vast: Next Q. my info tells me you fought so many game Icons, mind telling who you fought?

Snake: here's a list(hands it to Vast)

Snakes List of fought icons

- Bomberman

- Optimus Prime

- Megatron

- Yugo The wolf (from bloody roar)

- Tyson( from Bayblade)

- Simon Belmont

- Mario

- Sonic

- (every main char in SSBB)

Snake: and I'm gonna fight Frogger & Evil Rose(from Rumble Roses) in a new game in the NDS

Vast: yeah…but at sport

Snake: what?

Vast: the games name is _**New International Track & Field**_ which is a sports game

Snake: (Sulking in a cardboard box on a corner)

Vast: you alright Snake?

Snake: …

Vast: well since our guest is Sulking & probably gonna stay like that for a long time, that means this is the end of the show, the next Interview will be with the 2nd owner of the FF7 iconic Buster-Sword, 1st class Soldier Zack Fair. & hear for the Closing song is Natasha Farrow with Calling to the night.

_Calling to the night by Natasha Farrow_

**Through the night, to the day  
When everything is gone  
Carry the soul away from the dryness**

**In the sun we see, fighting over lives  
All our dreams and wishes  
We send home for safe keeping  
Fighting for what's right**

**Calling to the night, to dream  
Forgain in the light  
Waiting for a storm to rise  
Feel the isolation fleeting  
Calling to the night, to be, or not to be fighting here  
Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind  
Calling to the night, corners of golden crown fade with time**

**Calling to the night, for us, for every single life  
All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory  
Calling to the night**

**But the heart will remain, as a silhouette of time  
Hear the ringing echoes in the splitting horizon  
Calling to the night**

--

Well that's Chapter 2.

Since I mostly ran out of idea, you can ask some Question to the char in the next Chapter.(Warning: only the first 5 Question review will be taken)

And if you are wondering, Kazumi is From Negima.

Alright don't forget to review

Next Chap: Zack Fair


End file.
